


Collateral

by Hawifi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Little Plot Little Porn, M/M, Masochism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawifi/pseuds/Hawifi
Summary: It's probably never a good sign when your brother uses you as collateral in his bets. Although, its pretty hard for Slim to complain about the results. When it means he gets to spend the whole day following Edge around Underfell. So, here he is, borrowed property. That was alright. He could work with whatever this was. After all, Edge was an absurdly appropriate sort of guy. He doubted that any of this would result in favors of the sexual nature.. . .As if Slim could be so lucky.(Note; This doesn't really have a plot. I just wanted to try writing NSFW.)
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), spicyBBQ
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> From My Twitter; 
> 
> Does anyone else write terrible one-shots just to prove a point to themselves? Because this thing I've recently written isn't very good. But, I wanted to see if I was capable of writing explicit scenes in fiction. 
> 
> The results? I'm BAD at it. But, I can only improve. So, I will try.

Simply choosing not to question his brothers motives was a defining factor in Slim's up-bringing. It was a chaotic game of playing improv on the stage of his own life. That being said, he'd grown really good at rolling with the punches. Both metaphorically and otherwise. He trusted Sans to know what he was doing. To do what was best for the family. Although, he was having a hard time seeing how any of this benefited them.

But orders were orders, and he followed the shorter skeleton through that feverishly fickle machine. Popping out in Underfell on the other side. Once up the stairs, the fun house mirror version of their own home greeted them. A place that was both familiar and, as always, not at all the same. “Listen here, brother.” Slim straightened up a bit at the acknowledgment. Fighting the urge to shove both hands down into his pockets as he waited for Sans to continue. 

“Edge and I had a bit of a wager the other day. Due to a miscalculation of my better judgment. I found myself on the losing end.” His brother turned, his steps confident, practiced and stern. Spine stiff enough to give even a ruler some viable competition. Although, in truth, it might still have a few inches on him. 

“Are you listening?!” The sharpness in that tone cut off any further excuses to ignore him. And Slim made sure to make eye contact. The smirk he wanted to make was quickly pushed down. Held under the water until the bubbles stopped. A mercy, really. Better him, then his brother. Whom seemed to go from angry to exhausted. Fair. He had that effect on him. “What I am saying is that Edge won and thus I have agreed to allow him the use of you for today only.” 

What? Wait-- no seriously, what?

“You will conduct yourself in a respectful manner. And preform each task given to you with as much enthusiasm as if it were me. Do you understand?” He did. Well, he sort of did. He understood the words that he was saying. But, was Sans, serious?! “I will fetch you come the morning. Do not dishonor me, Papyrus.” 

In his confused haze, all Slim could do was nod. It was enough for his brother who marched out of the room. And apparently right out of the dimension. Leaving him standing alone in the Fell brother's house. Borrowed property. That was alright. He could work with whatever this was. After all, Edge was an absurdly appropriate sort of guy. He doubted that any of this would result in favors of the sexual nature.

As if Slim could be so lucky. 

“Slim?” Speak of the devil, and he appears, in door ways. Not exactly strange given it was his house. But, for someone who asked to have a limited time handle of his metaphorical leash. Edge looked sort of surprised to see him. Still, he didn't hesitate to close the door behind him. Turning to tend to the monopoly of locks the two have set up for protection.

Slim doesn't mind the wait. He uses it to steal a few moments alone with the alluring amount of iliac crest Edge's work uniform offers. Seeing no harm in it if he happened to be stuck here regardless. However, it left him unprepared for the other skeletons next question. Tearing his eye lights away from their swaying movement when the other turned to face him.“Did you need something?” 

No. Unless, Edge was offering. “I think the real question is do you need anythin? My bro sent me. Somethin' about borrowin me after a deal, or somethin.” Oh, that seemed to clear things up. He saw the moment when Edge realized exactly why he was there. It was like watching a light flash through a dark room. Here you see it, now you don't. 

“I was under the impression he and I weren't taking any of that seriously.” Slim turned on his poorly laced shoes when Edge breezed past him. Onward towards the kitchen. He only followed because that's probably what Sans would want him to do. Fetch. “But, maybe I should have known. He isn't the sort to let something like being alcoholically compromised prevent him from keeping his word.” 

Nope. His brother was all about keeping his word. Trust was important in their world. And Sans never expected anything from anyone he didn't expect from himself. This was just one of those things. Alcohol may have been the joke. But, Sans sticking to his guns was the punchline. And Slim chuckled a bit as if he'd been the only one to get it. 

“I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't expect your company.” Edge says, leave it to him to find a way to apologize to a dog for dropping the leash. “I still have to finish my patrol.” It's funny how most monsters found Edge off-putting. He suppose he got it, in the same way he got Sans. Edge was a stronger monster. All lean, sturdy bones. Broken and re-broken again when healed. Leaving behind a road map to where his enemies could go and fuck themselves if they wanted to take a shot. Lovely, really. 

But, the way Edge said those words was like he'd been sorry for wasting Slims time. Its cute, really. Didn't he get it? His time, was Slims time today. “I like walks.” Slim replied, and the wide-eyed expression Edge flashed him for a moment was worth all the backlash he would likely get from Red later. That's fine. Later was later. Right now, he was offering Edge a smile that told him he was good for it. And to his surprise, Edge huffed in a way that was not at all like Sans. 

“Fine. But, you have to stay behind me at all times.” He orders, slipping back into a tone that Slim was much more used to from the leading party. Following behind no more than three steps when Edge fetched a container from the fridge and headed back out towards the door. After another speed run through the locks at the door, they were out into the open air. Treading snow like it was a skeletons natural habitat. Spoiler, it wasn't. But Edge made everything look effortless. 

Slim, not made entirely out of will power and stubbornness, tucked in on himself against the cold harsh wind of Snowdin. Feeling a sort of giddiness, as eyes turned with surprise to find a skeleton a bit taller then Edge's normal tag along, trailing after him. The original was settled down into his normal napping spot as they approached. A facade, Slim found out the hard way. But Edge seemed to buy into the act. Or at least, he pretended too. Landing the container from before onto the hard surface of Red's sentry station. Making for an aggressive alarm clock. 

Red, for all his brother's efforts, only offered him a lazy yawn. Peeking up to greet his brother from the nestled warmth of his folded arms. “Sup, bro.” He grumbled, a fake brand of grogginess coating his words. He turned to look at Slim. But, Slim suspects he noticed him way before they were in touching distance. And offered him a look that was both amused and quietly suspicious.”Takin' up freelancing and dog walkin while I wasn't lookin?” 

“Brother!” Edge scolds, though they both know Red means no harm in it. He's twisted. They all are. “Least this one's housebroken.” Aw. It was cute that Edge really thought that. He'd have to make a note to show Edge sometime how wrong he was. A hopeful note, he'd likely leave in his pocket to be wash ruined later. It was better off that way. People like Slim, didn't get guys like Edge. Demz the rules. 

But he adds, “I'm just a dog, tryin to get a bone.” Just to watch the way Red's eyes turn on him. Slim isn't stupid enough to think Red isn't capable of punishing him for that in some creative way later. But, Red would have to get through his brother to do it. And maybe Edge, today. If he wanted Slim on loan? He'd have to get his brother drunk and best him in a poorly elaborated deal. You know, the old fashion way. 

He turns away from Red's warning stare to Edge. And he hopes the slightest hint of color in the sharp skeletons cheek isn't oncoming hypothermia. Although, he would make for a wonderful second layer. They were the same size and everything. All Edge had to do was ask to try him on. To bad that wasn't on the list. Edge was already turning to Red. The sharp end of his tight red gloved fingers tapping the lid of the container. “Lunch. Make sure to eat it all.” 

Red barely offers an audible reply. Watching Edge make his way back down the snowy path. Slim following behind like a strange mutated shadow. The rest of the walk is more or less the same sort of thing he gets up to at home. A tread around the buildings. And then its was off to the woods to re-calibrate the puzzles. Say what you did about the absurdity of human hunting. It did wonders for Edge's flexibility. And Slim watched with more attention then he's offered his own work, as the other stretches and bend to catch some of the odder placed ones. Tinkering with a off looking puzzle when he finally felt the need to address Slim again. 

“You don't actually have to follow me around today.” Edge isn't even looking at him. All his careful focus going into pulling a bar back on a spiked set of jaws he just cleared of snow. Settling it back down into the snow once it seemed to pass the other monster's particular scrutiny. “I don't really have anything for you to do.” 

Oh, he had plenty for Slim to do. Slim was just in no position to ask for it. Or maybe, this was a blessing in disguise. He just needed to grow a spine of steel. Instead of this bone and cartilage thing he had going for him. “Sure there is.” He offers, shrugging passively while watching Edge dust his own hands on each other. “You just need to get creative.” 

“Creativ--” Edge nearly choked on the word, slipping on a slightly more murderous patch of ice. Sending him forward. But, apparently Edge was the master of gravity. Because he managed to catch himself without needing any help. Straightening up with a casual cough, that melted into a growl of displeasure when he realized his foot slipped uncomfortably out of its heel. 

Slim took a cue when its offered. He lowered himself to the ground. The stare he got for it was enough to banish any regrets he might have had about offering Edge his knee. He wasn't even sure the other was considering taking it. Till the weight of the boot settled on him. He looked up, but Edge had his head turned away. Arms crossed. Like this was his idea and he would not hear any more of it. That's fine. Slim helped him slide his foot back into those high red boots anyways. “See. I can do plenty of stuff. Whatever you want.” 

He let his hands cradle Edge's heels a bit too long. His fingers pressing against that expensive leather. As he ideally guesses the shape beneath it. “I'm on loan to you, remember. I'm sturdy.” He let his thumb press against the dip of Edge's ankle. “Durable too.” He knows hes not imagining it this time when Edge turned slightly pink. So, Slim took his chances. He ran his hands up along the back of the boots. Until his fingers brushed pants. Its more forgiving. Allowing him a better picture of what's underneath. Not that its tightness helps. Just being this close is starting to make magic pool in Slim's jaw with eager anticipation. Whoops, down boy. 

Edge rewarded his efforts by lifting that boot up from his knee. And finding his chest a split second after that. Shoving him back and into the snow, his heat beginning to melt what's under him. Soaking into his coat. He doesn't even care. The cold doesn't reach his warm bones. Growing warmer the longer Edge pressed down into his rib cage. The heel of those impressive boots digging just slightly into his sternum. But he can take that. He could take a whole lot more. 

“Do you run your mouth this much with, Razz. I wonder.” Edge leans his folded arms onto the knee of the leg he's pinned under. The added weight provided a sort of pressure that sent Slim's soul into a small panic. Oh, he fucking loves it. His hitched breathing was his only reply. Edge narrowed his eyes. “Suddenly you have very little to say. I thought you said you were sturdy.” 

“I am.” He replied without hesitating too long. It seemed to be the right thing to say. Edge's sharp, beautiful, mouth curved upward in the corners. That made Slim's panicking soul do more funny things. If he had any sense, he might've even felt a little embarrassed about this. But he didn't. Instead, he mentally fought himself not to ask Edge to press down harder. 

Regretting his decision, especially when Edge lifted his boot off his chest. Slim took a moment to mourn it. Rubbing at the center of his slightly aching sternum as he stood. Hoping, privately, that it would bruise just so he knew it really happened. 

“I suppose I'll have to test that for myself.” Edge offered from over his shoulder. And Slim can't help himself. He perked up! It sounded like a threat. But, Slim hoped it was a promise. Stepping a bit closer towards his counterpart, before Edge adds. “Maybe I do have something for you to do.” God, Slim hoped it was what he thought it was. But, he supposed he wouldn't find out just standing there, the worlds skinniest scare crow. So, he moved to follow after Edge. Three steps behind, as promised. 

Sadly, this wasn't what he was hoping for. Not that passing the house had dropped any hints. It wasn't like Slim was against a little public play, if Edge was interested. But as hopeful as he was that Edge might be looking for a bit of excitement to jazz up his routine? He forgot exactly who he was talking about. Eventually, what did get him a little weary was when they left Snowdin's borderline. Crossing into Waterfall. Which wasn't exactly a smart and casual move back home in Fellswap. But, he wasn't in charge. And knew that questioning Edge would ruin the potential outcome he was currently betting all his cards on. 

So, he didn't say anything as they approached that ominously fish like building. Or even when Edge knocked on the door with bold hard strikes. The Unydne who answered was worlds away from the one at home, literally. She didn't look like the friendly type. However, she offered Edge a pleased grin all the same. The two exchanged words that Slim didn't really listen too. He was in the middle of fingering the spot were Edge had punished him. Boney desperate digits pushing on his newly brandished welt. Sending a sharp line of sensual pain through the bone. Yeah, that's the stuff. 

“Slim.” 

Oh, that got Slim's attention, and he looked up to find both sets of eyes on him. Undyne had apparently handed Edge a few boxes at some point during the conversation. Judging by those looks though, it seems he had changed into the topic of interest. Yeah. There was probably a lesson here about not getting distracted while working. But since he knew he'd forget. He didn't linger on it to long. What he did do however was accept the boxes that Edge shoved into his hands. The top one sliding just under his jaw. That's okay, he didn't need to breath. But it did stifled the process anyway. And well, it probably says something about him that his body shuddered a little as a reaction. 

He normally had more control than this. But, Edge had shown signs of interest. And he'd been wanting him for so long. Getting a little drunk off the possibilities that it wasn't exactly off the table. “This one is much more obedient. I'm glad you traded up.” Undyne said, handing Edge what appeared to be the last of the boxes. Edge didn't seem to take offense to her joke at his brother's expense. Which is telling about his relationship with this woman? No, Edge just nods. 

“Yes. I am considering keeping this one.” Another empty promise, Slim would bet. But the sound in Edge's voice when he lets those words roll from his mouth seemed filled will all kinds of implications. Slim let himself believe that he might still get what he wants. Nodding a farewell to the other monster before trailing once more after his companion. 

He doesn't ask what's in the boxes. As the old saying goes, 'curiosity murdered the monster'. But mostly, he just didn't care. Right now all of his interest was invested in finding out whether or not Edge is catching any of the hints he's been throwing at him since he arrived. He thought they had an understanding earlier in the woods. But the longer they spent out here running errands. The more Slim began to believe he's just seeing what he wants to see. 

“Make sure to take off your shoes.” He was told, stumbling into the Fell brothers house when the doors were offered to him. And told to set the boxes by the wall near the door. Slim obeyed with a little less enthusiasm then he had previously. Now that they weren't around the denizens of Underfell. It was probably a good time to apologize. If he really was making the other skeleton uncomfortable? It wasn't worth getting all messed up about it.

So, he kicked off his shoes, ignored his irritated magic and turned to say what he was going to say. The words not yet formed in his mouth when he and Edge made eye contact. The other had seated himself on the living rooms only couch. Strong arms folded over the length of his broad chest, one leg crossed over the other, and those burning eyes only gave him one hint. Flickering like a flame down to his own boot. The heal lifting in just the slightest signal. He didn't need to be asked twice. 

Silently but swiftly he made his way over. Reaching forward until he had a grasp on both the heel of the boot and the leg. Tugging only once when he heard. “Down boy.” The sound of Edge's voice was all wrong. No, not really wrong. But it didn't sound like it had. The authority intact, but coated briefly with something much more sensuous. His soul did another one of those funny dances in his rib cage. But he tapped his newly rekindled hopes down. 

Proceeding to tug the first boot off. Setting it aside. Only to have the other one come falling down against his shoulder. The sudden strike forcing a gasp. And he found himself uncertain for not the first time that day. “I can't take it off if you--” “Do you flirt with everyone your brother loans you too?” Okay, Slim had to look up at that. He thought he might find disappointment. But instead, Edge looked curious. One of his brow bones had crawled up on one side. Head tilting in the slightest of ways. Adorable. 

“No.” But, his answer isn't what Edge was looking for. He can tell by the way the other skeleton glanced away for a moment. Like he might be looking for a way out of this. But, Slim wouldn't let him. Not now. “Just you.” He reached up to place a hand on the leg that remained on his shoulder. Curious fingertips feeling out the bone beneath. It's funny. Pressing hard enough he swears he can feel the davits of those scares under here. He can't help imagining what they look like. All beautiful patterns and old reminders. 

He thinks he feels the slight flinch when he reaches Edge's knee. Thumb rolling over the cap. Before Edge pulls his leg off his shoulder. Offering Slim a chance to finished his given task. And he does, placing the shoe with its pair.“You have terrible taste.” Edge finally replies, the words hardly more than a grumble. Its actually cute the way he's trying to pull back. The self doubt lingering like he isn't the Angel's gift to the underground. He's not getting away with that. 

“Aw, baby, I'm sure you taste just fine.” 

Edge turned several dark shades of red the moment the words left his month. Its such a lovely color. The other skeletons momentary surprise opening doors for Slim. Who took the opportunity to lean forward. Scooping that foot back up and over his shoulder. The further forward he moved, the more leg length he covered. Until Edge's knee was resting there instead. “Course, won't know unless I try.” Its blunt, he knows. It takes more courage to say it then he probably has in his whole body. But, wanting and having were two different things. And Slim wanted Edge. However, as much of him, as Edge was willing to give him. 

The shock the other skeleton allowed him to see was short-lived. Fading into something a little harder to read. But, Slim gives puzzling through it a go. He comes up empty-handed in the end. But, their mutual silence is apparently long enough for Edge to decide to bend the knee on his shoulder. The length of the leg that had fallen along Slim's back pulled him forward. Until he needed his hands to hold him from falling into Edge's lap. “I never intended to use you for that.” Edge tells him, and it's not something Slim doesn't already know. 

“But you might as well use me when you have me, right?” He let the hopefulness slip through his words. Making sure Edge understands that this is him offering because he wants too. He wants this. And finally, Edge seems to get the picture. Reaching one of those gloved hands forward enough to catch Slim's jaw. 

That funny little jig Slim's soul had been doing suddenly breaks out into a full free-styled choreography. Sending signals down the rest of him. And that's fine. Perfect, actually. He's caught between the grip of Edge's thumb and index finger. Exactly where he's wanted to be all day. And the magic that had been sitting in his jaw finally congeals into a soft orange tongue. That slides between his teeth the moment Edge brushed his thumb across them. Pressing until he opened up. 

“Your serious?” He can't help noticing the carefulness in the way Edge asked that question. Distantly he wonders why its so hard for him to believe that Slim is desperate for him. Secretly he promised to show him just how serious he could get. But for now, he settled for slowly rolling his head back. Tongue gliding along the under press of that red glove. Until it flickered off the end. 

He could feel the way the hand was trembling against him now. It almost gives him pause. But, Edge was still holding on to him. So, he leaned into it instead. Muttering a soft “Yeah” into the kiss he offered those uncertain fingers that no longer seemed content to linger on his jaw. “If you want me you can have me. I'm-” 

The mouth that found his was just as eager to take as Slim was willing to give. The flexible bastard, leaning forward. While his leg kept Slim trapped in place. The latter gasped at the unexpected taste of Edge's warm spicy magic. As a warm eager tongue slipped pass the barb of sharp teeth to greet his own. Teasing at the unprepared magic until Slim was squirming in his grasp. And left panting in the cradle of those gloved palms. “Up... stairs?” He managed, through his new blissful haze. The nod he received was accompanied by a smile. Oh man. “Race ya.” 

There would be no running. Not in Edge's house. But he did stumble in his 'not quite walking' embark up the steps. The chuckle Edge graced him with as he tugged on the other skeletons hands pulled on Slims soul string. That was fine. He didn't mind if Edge found his eagerness amusing. Good. He'd find him really entertaining in a moment. 

As soon as they get behind that door. Slim is being pressed against the back of it. But, he doesn't fight for dominance. A matter of fact, he drapes his arms across Edge's shoulders when they kiss. Moaning into the mouth against his when a femur pressed between his legs. The firm bone slotting against his pelvis. Teasing at the unformed magic that has settled there. Sending a riddle of warmth up his limber spine. So, he settled down against it. Rolling his hips once. Before, he feels fingers wrap around his throat. Oh yeah, that's the stuff! 

He gasped when Edge pulls away from their kiss. Leaning his head back against the wooden brace so that those fingers would grip a bit tighter. But, Edge is careful. He doesn't contract the flow of magic. Only controls it. Giving it another little warning squeeze when Slim attempts to roll his hips again. “Fuck, Edge! Come on--” In truth, he's been edging on the idea of being touched all day. His magic is more sensitive then it ought to be. But, he can be patient. He's waited this long. He can wait a while more. 

“You said you wanted a taste, right?” Oh, the sound of Edge's voice when he whispered that against his skull was borderline predatory. It does almost as much for him as the femur he was currently riding on. And Slim is quick to attempt a nod. But, it does little when Edge pressed his head into the crook of his throat. The feeling of those sharp fangs opening against such a venerable place sends a flash of excitement through his body. Its both a warning of the impending danger and the anticipation of it. In the moments between his own heated bone and the feelings of Edge's tongue darting against the dip of his cartilage. He almost forgets to say, “Yes. Please. Yes, I want too!” 

He mourns the loss of those fingers against his throat and the body that had been caging him in. But is rewarded with his ultimate fantasy. Edge stepping over to his neatly made bed. His long thin fingers unbuckling the belt that hugged those teasing hips. Pulling the line of it through the loops of his pants. Until it was discarded. Slim watched, breathlessly memorized as those tight pants were magically tugged off. Pooling at Edge's feet. 

He almost choked. It was one entire thing to see Edge naked, finally. But, what the others magic had settled into was entire not what he expected. “Disappointed?” He heard Edge ask, as he settled down on the edge of his own bed. Slim wouldn't say that! No. Surprised, yes. Disappointed? Never! His own magic finally snapping into place. A thick throb, shaking him as he took a moment to appreciate the others long strong legs. The scars that scattered them paled at the beauty of the crimson folds that settled into his pelvis. Soft, wet, and ready. And Edge slowly parted his legs further to give Slim a better look. “I could change it into a-” 

“No!” Slim said, perhaps a bit too loudly. His eagerness continuing to play to Edge's humor. A chuckle escaped. And wonderful, merciful Edge, lifted a beckoning finger. Summoning him forward. And Slim was happy to obey. Abandoning both his coat and shirt somewhere between the door and bed. Before he knelt his knees. Kissing the inside of those lovely decorated femurs first. Before leaning forward with one single-minded ambition. 

His own tongue already reaching out to teased those sensitive folds. Letting it slip between them. He smiles when he heard Edge exhaled sharply, his hips jerking slightly in Slim tentative hold. As he lapped tenderly against the others soft magic. Letting his tongue explore all the places that made Edge wiggle and cry out beneath him. He knew he'd found someplace nice when a hand grasped at his skull. A grip that only tightened as he exploited it. Until he could feel the prickle of sharp claws slide over the bone. And a sharp wail tore through all the building pressure. 

Edge came in a sudden rush, and Slim jerked only slightly when he felt the others femurs closing in on him. His grip turning into soft petting as he watched that beautiful body seize up into a trembling tightness. Only to relax into a slow exhale as he sank back down into the bedsheets. Allowing Slim to pet at the hip he'd been feverishly grasping up until now.

Only stopped by the way he watched Edge yank his gloves from his hands. The fingers beneath were cracked. But, Slim wants to kiss them. Finding unexpected courage as he lifts himself upward to catch them. A knee resting on the bed as he caught them in his own hands. Drawing them up to his mouth. The kiss is caste. But he lingers there. Pressing one against the knuckle of every digit until Edge has had enough of him. And the hand turns against him. Grasping at his arm and pulling him down into the sheets. 

He crashes pretty hard. But survives the impact with enough coherency to roll over onto his back. Edge takes this as a welcomed invitation to straddled his hips. Balancing this new position with both of his hands gripping at Slim's rib cages. His grip was enough to have him bucking his hips upward. Its rolls Edge's already stimulated magic against the hardness hiding in his jeans. But the moan Edge lets slip makes all the suffering worth it. “Don't do that again!” He heard him hiss. Its not threatening. Not really. 

But Slim, nods anyways. Agreeing to whatever is going to make Edge the most comfortable. “Yeah, you're the boss.” He offered, letting his hands hover around Edge's hips. Slowly lowering them. When he finds no resistance or arguments. He lets his hands hold just a little tighter. “You good to keep going, babe?” The looked he gets for his question is yet another one of Edge's puzzles. But it smooths into something closer to appreciation, before Edge settled his weight on top of him. 

“Have we moved on to pet names already?” He asked, and despite all that, they've already done. This is what makes Slim flush. Because, of course it is. To make matters worst he doesn't even get to answer. Just stares dumbly, until he feels the tighten around his hips give way. Edge's tricky nimble fingers have already gotten through his poorly positioned defenses. Pants buttons already popped, with a warm slender hand slipping into the opening. 

His hips buck upward into Edge's hold when his fingers finally wrap around him. The other giving him a warning grip that does everything its not supposed too. But, Slim bites down his instinct. Trying to keep as still as possible when Edge pulled his cock free. The stiff neglected ecto flesh already damp from him being face deep just a few minutes ago. And he ran his own tongue along his teeth. Catching the sweet-spicy remains of it. He's distracted, but he didn't miss the moment Edge lifted himself a bit on his knees. 

The first brush of him against Edge's damp folds makes them both jump. But, the skeleton on top is determined. Setting against him with some effort. Another sharp gasp escapes that beautiful mouth as Edge sinks down on the first few inches. Eyes closing against the roll of Slim's hips, coaxing himself deeper into the slick tightness. Until Edge seemed to seat himself against his hips. Fuck, he felt perfect. All trembling limbs and panting gasp. Eyes closed against the flush of his cheekbones. Gorgeous.

“You good?” He managed, because he _needs_ to know. 

Edge doesn't answer, not exactly. He does roll his hips again and Slim arched into it despite himself. He knows he's not going to last that long. But he tried regardless. Managing through the rough rhythm Edge adopts. Basking in the underground's most secluded view. As Edge chases after his own pleasure. His movement growing erratic when Slim shifts from rolls into thrusts. Still, Edge isn't taken off balance. He adapts. “Yes.” He groan, molten hot. “Fuck! That's it.” Matching the new movements. And fuck. 

“M' close!” Slim heavily breathes, and that earns him a chuckle from the skeleton shaped cowboy riding him for everything he's worth. Which was a lot, according to this bet. But if Edge was the results? Slim didn't mind being collateral. 

“You can come inside.” Edge offers, words laced with what sounded almost like pleading. Slim just about loses it. Having to practically tear a hand from Edge's hip. So he could slide it between their joined bodies. Slippery confident fingers gliding down between the two of them until it rested against the throbbing nub he found there. Fingers, slippery in movement, following their hips rhythm in tandem. A hopeful effort to coaxed Edge to his peek. And with luck, the other cried out with his second climax. The grip he provided in his haze was just what Slim needed. His breath deep, as he pushed in and held. His own whine lost somewhere on his tongue. 

He clung to Edge long after they both came down into the afterglow. Feeling a sort of peace, now that Edge's head was settled on his chest. His arms wrapped around the other skeletons sleep dazed frame. Held against him like neither of them had the energy to escape. “I need to shower.” Edge grumbled, despite his eyes still being closed and his body still twitching lightly with a new ache. 

“I'll help you. Just give me another five minutes.” Edge seemed to accept his meager offering in the form of sinking further into his arms. Nice. This probably isn't the right time to say it. But, Slim figured its now or never. Before Edge could fall asleep. Or before they washed away all evidence that this ever happened. So, Slim inhaled deeply. And asked, “Will you borrow me again?” 

The pause that follows stretches for so long that Slim actually began to believe that Edge had passed out on him. Only the slight shift of the body against him told him otherwise. It dawns on him that this might have been a one-time thing for Edge. It wasn't as if they had agreed to date prior to doing the horizontal tango. But, they didn't need to date? If Edge didn't want too. They didn't have to – “Do I have to borrow you to have you?”

So trapped in his own thoughts, he almost misses the question. But, now that it was out in the air. Slim relaxed. Its like he had been caring around an invisible weight without knowing it was there. The edges of his mouth beginning to curl, quietly, he replied “No.” No sooner then he says it does he feel Edge lean upwards. Their mouths meeting in a soft caste kiss. He didn't know what waited beyond this bed or even beyond this house. But right now, he's never been more grateful for his brother's poor miscalculations when taking bets.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for you for reading <3


End file.
